The Heart of a Broken Star
by xStarfirex
Summary: Richard is a bigshot President of Wayne Enterprises. Kory is the neglected fiance. What happens when a little surprise from above comes along? Will it make or break their relationship? RichKor pairing oneshot


**The Heart of a Broken Star**

Sometimes it's hard being the fiancé of a famous international company President. Richard Grayson, aka my fiancé, is always busy with work and is always away on business trips. It was much easier a year ago when Bruce was still in charge of Wayne Enterprises. Richard and I would always be on dates and just have fun like normal young adults. But, ever since Bruce retired at the round age of 40, Richard inherited the company and has kept his focus on running it ever since. He even had to postpone our wedding…by a year.

It was a Friday night and I sat on the couch watching reruns of Project Runway while reading a 'Brides' magazine. I had been feeling lazy and miserable all day. As I flipped through the magazine, I saw many different wedding gowns and tried to picture myself in them. One caught my eye; it was a beautiful silhouette V-neck. It was simple but elegant and I loved it. I grabbed a red sharpie and circled it. Then I folded the page and set the magazine down. I was feeling a little dizzy when I remembered that I hadn't seen Richard at all for quite a while. I was trying to recall the last time I had seen him when suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I had been feeling this way every now and again for about a month and I was getting tired of it.

"That's it, I'm going to see Bruce," I said aloud. I changed from pajamas into jeans and a comfy T-shirt in less that 5 minutes and I was out the door. Since Richard and I had moved out of Bruce's mansion and into a condo about a year ago, I had to drive back and it took about thirty minutes in the oh-so traffic streets of Gotham City.

I got to Bruce's mansion and Alfred automatically let me in.

"Master Bruce will be out in a minute, Ms. Anders," Alfred excused as he led me to the living room. I nodded and he left. A few minutes later, Bruce came in and was a little surprised to see me.

"Kory? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Hey Bruce, I just wanted to stop by and visit," I said. He sat down on the couch across from me and we started talking.

"So how are you and Richard?" he asked.

"Well…" I wasn't exactly sure how to answer this so I looked around the room in hopes of finding an excuse, "I hardly see him because he's always at work…"

I avoided eye contact with him so he wouldn't see my hurt. But, he knew me better. We were quiet for a while and I could tell he was thinking of the right words to respond with.

"Kory, do you love him?"

"Huh?" I looked up puzzled.

"Do you love Richard?" he asked again.

"Yes, of course I love him, we've been together for 4 years," I answered.

"Whatever you guys do, don't screw up this marriage. I've never seen a couple more in love than you guys. When I was still the President of Wayne Enterprises, I never had much luck with women and commitment so I gave it all up. I don't want that to happen to you two so talk to him and see how he responds."

I fell silent and thought about what he said. I wish it were that easy. Why couldn't it be that easy?

I started feeling dizzy and closed my eyes to block it out. My body began tilting to the right and I heard Bruce calling my name in panic. I opened my eyes and everything started going black…

* * *

"_Kory? Kory?" _

Faint Mumbles. Panic Cries. Richard? Is that you?...

I slowly opened my eyes and was taken aback by my surroundings.

"Kory, relax, it's me, Bruce." I looked to my right and Bruce was there standing next to my old bed.

"What happened?" I asked slowly sitting up.

"You passed out about half and hour ago. Kory, have you been feeling like this for some time?" he asked worriedly.

Oh yeah I came here to ask Bruce why this was happening to me. It must've slipped my mind.

"Yeah, I thought you could help me with that," I said lazily.

"Have you and Richard _done anything_ lately?" I was shocked he would ask something like this. With 'done anything' he meant had Richard and I recently had sex?

"Umm…well I guess so." Where is Bruce going with this?

"Kory, I think you're pregnant."

"WHAT?!" I screamed so loud it echoed within the four corners of the room, maybe even the whole mansion.

"There's no other explanation I can think of. Do you have any other symptoms like vomiting, cravings, mood swings, stuff like that?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I do."

"Then congratulations, you're pregnant!" I looked at him wide-eyed. Could this be true? And I came to the conclusion, without any stupid pregnancy test strip, that I was. And that this happened a month ago when Richard just got back from his previous business trip on his twenty-second birthday. We went to a club with a bunch of his friends to celebrate and didn't get home until 4am when we were tired and completely exhausted. One thing led to another and I guess this is how it all turned out.

"I am pregnant!" I cheered, "Oh my God I have to tell Richard! His plane leaves tonight! Thanks so much, Bruce!" I quickly hugged him, rushed to my car, and made my way to Wayne Enterprises. If I'm correct, he should still be there since his plane doesn't leave for another 2 hours.

A little while later, I abruptly stepped on the brakes. Oh crap, its traffic! I guess I shouldn't be surprised since this _is_ Gotham City on a rush hour. I have to hurry to Wayne Enterprises. Richard leaves for New York City on another Business trip in 2 hours while his pregnant fiancé is stuck in traffic trying to get to him in time. He comes back in 2 weeks and I can't wait that long!

I felt furious at whoever was causing the traffic. I noticed the freeway exit was less than a mile away so I veered right onto the shoulder and quickly exited. It wasn't very crowded on the streets, but still a little crowded nonetheless.

After what seemed like a long drive and a lot of honks and me even sticking my head out the window to scream at an idiot driver, I finally managed to arrive in the parking structure of Wayne Enterprises. With more or less and hour left, I parked my car and ran to the elevator. There were a few stops and a few autographs I had to sign, but I made it to the top floor where Richard's office was. No one was around, not even Richard's secretary, so I headed straight for the big double doors at the end of the hallway. I burst them open and screamed out "RICHARD!"

"Kory!" he said surprised and dropped the stack of papers in his hands. He rushed to me and hugged me. "What are you doing here, babe?" he asked gently as he caressed me.

"I…I came to…tell you something." My voice was soft and it sounded weak. I'll just tell him straight up.

"What is it, Star?" _'Star' _his little nickname for me. He looked straight into my eyes and this made me more nervous so I gulped in fear of his response.

"I'm pregnant." There I said it!

He slowly let go of me and looked at me as if I didn't know what I was talking about.

"I'm a month pregnant, Richard, isn't that great?" He continued to look at me that way and I was beginning to get worried.

"Say something, honey; you're starting to scare me."

"Get rid of it."

"What?" I questioned.

"We don't need a baby right now. I'm busy promoting deals in my company and I'm leaving in less than an hour to close a deal on this multi-million dollar contract. I don't have time for you and the baby." Pathetic. He just yelled all that straight to my face. I was shocked at his words. I was overcome with emotions like hate, depression, heartbroken, and I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I never thought I'd hear this from you. Then I'll just have to raise the baby myself!" I screamed with tears streaming down my face. I turned to leave when he grabbed a hold of my arm.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed even louder. I took off my engagement ring on my finger and threw it at him. Then I ran out and didn't look back.

I cried all the way home and his words just kept echoing in my head. _"I don't have time for you and the baby"_ those were the cruelest words anyone has ever told me.

I opened the front door of the condo and headed straight for the bedroom. I took out a suitcase and began packing all my things. I came across a picture of me and Richard the night he proposed to me. We were at a restaurant sitting across from each other under the stars with a breathtaking view in the background. It was a beautiful night. Now I wonder how we got from being that to being this. I stuffed the picture in the furthermost pocket of my purse and buried it under receipts and gift cards. I took my suitcase and my purse and walked back out locking the door behind me. I left the key under the welcome mat and sighed. Where would I go now?

* * *

I decided to drive up to Jump City, the city where I used to live. It took about 4 hours, but it'll be worth it seeing my friend again. I hope she remembers me. 

"Kory Anders?" Rachel Roth stood in the doorway of her Jump City house staring at me in disbelief.

"Hey Rachel, I see you remember me." It was starting to rain outside and I realized it matched with my mood…depression.

"Come in come in, what brought you back to Jump City to suddenly?"

"I need a place to stay." She noticed the bags in my hand and shoved me out of the pouring rain and into her own private haven of peace and sanctity.

"Welcome to my home. But, before I show you to your room, you have to tell me what happened." I nodded and she led me to the living room where we sat and talked.

"I'm pregnant and Richard doesn't want the baby so I left and decided to come here," I simply explained.

"That jerk! I'll call him and give him a piece of my mind."

"No, Rachel, he's on a plane to New York and its ok I can handle this by myself." I saw the uncertain look on Rachel's face and I can tell she was hesitating to agree.

She showed me to my room and we ate out at a local restaurant. We talked and laughed like we used to and it made me feel a whole lot better. I'm glad I have Rachel as a friend; I know I can always count on her.

That night I tried to sleep in my bed and get some rest, but I couldn't help myself and I cried silently while lingering in depths of my memories. I thought of what happened: the good and the bad, and what was suppose to happen: our wedding. I dug out me and Richard's photo from my purse and examined it again. How happy we were back then. After a long sigh, I gently placed my hand on my stomach.

"Whatever happens, I love you," I whispered to my unborn baby. I suddenly felt a light kick and at that moment I knew the baby heard me and is trying to say 'I love you, too'. I smiled, wiped away my tears, and drifted off to sleep hoping that these next 8 months would be alright.

* * *

I've experienced happiness, pain, grief, sorrow, and hope in those past few days. Ever since then, I've cared for my unborn infant and silently hoped that Richard would come find me. Rachel has been a big help for me and I owe her everything. 8 graciously long months have passed; I am now 21, and anxiously waiting for the arrival of my baby… 

"Bruce?" I opened the door and there stood Bruce Wayne with wrapped gifts.

"Kory! Nice to see you again! Rachel called me and told me what happened so I rushed here bearing gifts," Bruce said. I was glad to see him so I hugged him and ushered him inside.

"When are you due?" he asked as he placed the wrapped gifts on the living room floor.

"Any day now; I'm so excited!" I let out my glee as Rachel walked in the room.

"It's true. She already packed her stuff and now it's waiting in the trunk of my car," Rachel said. Bruce laughed and I blushed. Was there such a thing as overexcited?

I opened my gifts and cheered with happiness. Bruce had bought so many things for the baby. There was a crib, a stroller, toys, and clothes. I was extremely thankful.

"Oh!" I yelped and placed my hand on my stomach.

"What happened?" Bruce asked with slightly worried tone.

"The baby kicked. I think it likes your gifts."

"Well, you are very welcome." He spoke directly to my stomach and I smiled at his courtesy.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to use the little lady's room," I excused myself.

"Have you heard from Richard lately?" I heard Rachel whisper to Bruce as I turned to leave.

"No. He never returned my calls. He must be busy." Bruce answered with a sorry tone. And just like that, all my emotions came rushing back to me. _"I don't have time for you and the baby"_ those words just pierced through my heart like a thousand…no a million…daggers with no mercy. And just when he was starting to be forgotten…

My eyes started swelling up just as I reached the bathroom door. I stood in front of the mirror and cleared the hair out of my eyes. A lone tear trickled its way down my cheek. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain from my stomach. It hurt more than anything I could ever imagine. I slipped onto the floor and couldn't get up. It then felt wet around me and that's when I realized it.

"Rachel! Bruce! Help! My water broke!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I could hardly move and this pain was excruciating. I screamed their names once again and a moment later they appeared by the doorway.

"It's time," I quietly said and they both understood.

"Come on Kory, breathe in and breathe out slowly," Rachel lectured. She and Bruce helped me up and escorted me to the car.

"Breathe in, breathe out," Rachel demonstrated once again. Right now I wish she'd shut up. She has no idea how much pain I'm in right now and remember don't ever get a pregnant woman angry.

"Bruce, you drive," Rachel said and tossed her keys to Bruce. She helped me get into the backseat and she sat with me helping with my breathing exercises. Bruce, on the other hand, drove as quickly as he possibly could to Jump City Hospital. It took less than 10 minutes to get there, but to me it seemed like forever.

The nurses and doctors wheeled me away to the delivery room. I looked back and saw Rachel and Bruce with their 'everything's-gonna-be-ok' looks. In the delivery room, I didn't really now what was going on. Doctors and nurses rushing around for their equipment and others helping me breathe. The next 20 minutes were the worst, but also the best. I was yelling and screaming and pushing, like they told me to. Finally I hear a little cry and I knew the worst was over. Emotions of love and care overwhelmed me as I realized that I was now a proud mother.

"Congratulations, Miss Anders. You have a perfectly healthy baby boy," a nurse said as she showed him to me.

"He's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," I admired.

"What would you like to name him?"

"…Ryan Grayson."

"Ryan it is. Would you like to hold him?" she asked and I smiled an obvious answer. She handed him to me and I held him in my arms. He looked up at me then shut his eyes. His hair was a sleek black and his eyes were a light blue…just like his father.

The nurse took him away to clothe him and the doctors were getting ready to move me into a private room. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything began to fade and I heard faint voices, but I just couldn't seem to respond.

* * *

"_Kory, I'm sorry…"_

I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the light. Where am I? I thought I heard Richard's voice.

"Rachel?" I said weakly.

"Hey Kory, how are you feeling?" she turned to look at me. I looked around the room and realized I was in a private room. Rachel had been next to me all this time and Bruce stood up from his magazine and carefully walked to where Rachel was.

"I'm ok. What happened? Where's my baby?" I started to panic a little. I don't remember how I got into this room.

"Don't worry, Kory. Ryan will be brought in a while. You passed out right after you gave birth because the doctors told us that your body is extremely weak. They gave you some IV a while ago and you should be fine. But, they recommend you not to be active too much for a couple of weeks until your body regains its strength," Bruce explained. I understood perfectly, but there was still one thing that bothered me.

"…And Richard?" I hesitantly asked.

Bruce pointed across him and onto my left. I turned my head to see what he was pointing at and right there was Richard Grayson, my "estranged" fiancé. His head lay on the side of my bed and his eyes were shut. He must've fallen asleep.

"How long has he been here?" I asked.

"Since you got transferred to this room about two hours ago."

I looked calmly at him and put my hand oh his head. His eyes slowly opened and at the sight of me, he sat up and smiled.

"Kory, are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered. He took my hands into his and looked deep into my eyes. There was something hypostasizing about the way he looked at me that I just couldn't seem to get away from.

"I have so many things I want to say to you," he began. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Rachel and Bruce slowly walking towards the door and closing it behind them as they left.

"'I don't have time for you and the baby' that's the last thing you said to me," I told him.

"Honey, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean any of that crap I said back at the office. Of course I care for you and the baby. You two are my life and I love you both so much. I wasn't thinking straight then. Ever since you walked out that door, I have been looking for you and thinking about you every single minute of the day. I was so hurt and I felt so guilty. I needed to find you. It's then that I received Bruce's message to which hospital you were in. I rushed right over and when the doctors told me you had passed out, I prayed that you would recover. Please Kory, I just care for you so much right now. I promise to never leave you and baby even if that means quitting my job. Anything for you." He meant every word of that. I saw the sincerity in his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. I started to feel my eyes filling up with tears and I didn't know what to say back.

"I love you so much. Will you still be my Star?" he said and hugged me tightly. I felt safe in his arms and my tears came pouring out as I hugged him back and said:

"I love you too, Richard; I always have and I always will be your Star."

A minute later, a nurse came in with Ryan in her hands. She carefully handed him to me and Richard automatically noticed the resemblance in him.

"He might have my eyes and hair, but he has your smile," Richard said as he held the baby. And he was right. Ryan's first smile was in the image of mine.

"Oh hey, that reminds me," he said out of the blue as he handed Ryan back to me. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a ring. "I hope you still want to marry me because I would do anything to marry you." I blushed as he slipped the ring back onto my finger. I smiled and held it up to the sunlight pouring in through the window. It still gleamed beautifully. "That's not all. Think of this a belated birthday gift," he said as he pulled something else out from his pocket. A paper? He pulled out a folded glossy paper and opened it. "I saw this from a magazine on the coffee table and thought it would look gorgeous on you. So I went out and bought it and it is currently on a hanger in your closet." I took the paper from his hand and it was the wedding dress I had circled in a red sharpie. I smiled even bigger when I realized how everything would change now.

"I love it when you smile, it makes me smile too. And making you happy is what I was made to do. I love you Star and you too, Ryan." He kissed Ryan on the forehead and kissed me on the lips. This was a feeling that brought back memories and made me realize that this is only the beginning of a wonderful life full of memories and full of unconditional love.

The End.

**A/N** hey everyone! This is my 2nd one shot so I hope everyone liked it. As I might have mentioned that I was quitting fanfiction, well I stopped continuing my other stories. I just have absolutely no time to update. I _might_ continue to write one shots if I get inspiration, but other than that, no more chapter fanfics for me. I hope you like this cuz it took me 5 hours to write. Well, leave me reviews. I might go inactive for a while though. I feel like a stranger to fanfiction now :/


End file.
